<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything by bonnibel_lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139906">Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnibel_lee/pseuds/bonnibel_lee'>bonnibel_lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dalish Elves, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnibel_lee/pseuds/bonnibel_lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My lady,” he said, the mocking tone back in full force. “You may have anything you can carry.” </p><p>Ahsóká stared back at him, face unreadable. “May I have your word on that, hahren?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Tabris (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my favorite scene from my favorite movie (ever after) rewritten to be about alistair and my warden, ahsóká. written purely for my own enjoyment and posted because my friends told me to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You would think that after eighteen months traipsing around the countryside, we’d know the way to our own castle!” </p><p>	Alistair kicked irritably at the pile of crimson velvet in front of him. </p><p>	“And I still can’t believe that I’m down here, and you’re up there—and in your small-clothes, no less! This was supposed to be, what? Half a day’s walk? It’s nearly dusk, and we’re completely lost.” </p><p>	His wife’s voice called down to him from the branches of the enormous oak tree around which he was pacing. </p><p>	“I couldn’t very well climb up here in that monstrosity of a gown, now could I?” she laughed. “Besides, Al, where’s your sense of adventure?” </p><p>	He glared at Ahsóká’s dress and nudged it with his foot again. Where did she get off being so damn cheerful about all this? When they’d been leaving Denerim that morning, she’d been ready to bite off the footman’s head if he so much as looked at her funny, but now? Now that their carriage had broken an axel, and she’d managed to drag him off into the forest after telling their attendants that they’d walk the rest of the way to Vigil’s Keep? Now that they were alone and she’d thrown off her unwieldy, velvet dress and was getting filthy up in that tree? She was happy as a nug in a mud bath. </p><p>	“We’ll see if you’re still calling it an adventure when it’s the middle of the night, and we’re facing down a pack of wolves with only my blade to protect us!” </p><p>	Ahsóká looked down at him fondly. “Oh, stop whining. You’re much less attractive when you whine.” </p><p>	Alistair couldn’t help but crack a smile as he stared back up at her. “Do you see anything?” </p><p>	“I think… ah! There it is! We need to turn north in… about a mile, and then we should be back on the main road.” </p><p>	Alistair nodded and dropped his gaze from the tree. He turned and was immediately met with the sight of an unfriendly face glaring back at him. </p><p>	The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, pain and blood bursting from his nose in equal measure. He scrambled to get to his feet before his attacker, an elf with long, dark hair and a complicated set of tattoos over his face, could get the better of him. Both Alistair and the elf unsheathed their blades. Alistair hurried to parry the elf’s swing with a resounding clang. </p><p>	“Stay aloft, darling!” he called to Ahsóká. “There are games, afoot!” </p><p>	He should have known better. Telling his wife to stay put was practically guaranteeing that she would do the exact opposite. Especially when her husband’s life was in danger. </p><p>	What the elf lacked in sheer strength and formal training, he made up for with speed and the encouragement of what looked like an entire Dalish hunting party. They had surrounded the oak and were urging him on with loud jeers. Alistair recognized a few words. He’d heard Ahsóká call particular humans shemlen before, and it was his understanding that it was not a flattering term.  </p><p>	As their fight grew more heated, their blades clashing and feet kicking up dirt, Alistair saw out of the corner of his eye as an older elf sauntered over to Ahsóká’s dress. He shook the leaves and dust from it before shouting up the tree, “My bondmate thanks you for this fine gown, m’ lady!” His tone was mocking, and Alistair had to suppress the urge to laugh. There was no faster way to piss off Ahsóká than to talk down to her, and there was nothing more dangerous than an angry Ahsóká. </p><p>	“You will give me back my dress, Ser!” </p><p>	Not three minutes ago, she’d been dying to be rid of the thing, but now that someone dared to try and steal it? Poor man, Alistair thought with a smirk as he parried another swing and pushed his attacker off balance. An opening. Not wanting to kill the young man, Alistair swung to disarm and knocked the elf’s blade from his hand, quickly following with a hard punch and tackling him to the ground. There. Payback for his poor nose. </p><p>	What with the ensuing scuffle and the laughter and jeers of the Dalish, Alistair almost missed the sound of a small, female grunt, a thud, and then his wife’s voice, letting loose a flurry of vulgarity. What finally made him look up was the sudden silence that followed the sound of another blade being drawn.  </p><p>	He felt his stomach drop horribly. One of the other elves had Ahsóká around the middle, arms pinned to her sides, and held a long dagger to her throat. She looked ready to spit fire. Alistair shoved the boy he’d been fighting aside and hurried to his feet, panting and saying, “Let her go! Your quarrel is with me.” </p><p>	The elf who had taken Ahsóká’s dress, an older man with dark, grey braids approached her with an odd look in his eye. He held his own dagger. With the tip of the blade, he lifted her chin and turned her head to get a better look at her large eyes and the way her nasal bone continued down her profile in a straight line, both distinctly elven features. With his free hand, he pushed her dark hair back, revealing her ears. One of them was long and pointed, like his own; the other had long since been cut short by a human blade.  </p><p>	He appraised her, standing there in her small-clothes, trembling with fury, and turned to scowl at Alistair, a new fire in his eyes. “Your slave, shemlen?” </p><p>	“I am no one’s slave!” Ahsóká hissed. “I’m his wife.”</p><p>	The elves all stared at her with something akin to disgust. </p><p>	“Is that right?” The elder asked, eyeing Alistair. </p><p>	“Just let her go. Do what you like with me, but let her go.” Alistair raised his hands in an attempt to show that he meant no more harm. </p><p>	The grey-haired elf stared back at him for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he gave a sharp nod, and Ahsóká was released. She turned to the man who had held her and gave him a hard shove. He stumbled, and Alistair had to hide a grin. When she turned, she was stood with her spine ramrod straight, her shoulders held back. “I insist you return my things at once,” she said icily. </p><p>	Alistair’s eyebrows shot up. He usually only saw this side of her come out when they were in a particularly ugly diplomatic meeting. “And since you deprive me of my husband, I demand a mount as well.” </p><p>	The elf seemed taken aback. A half-naked elven woman speaking to him like the Queen of Ferelden was likely not an everyday occurrence. </p><p>	“My lady,” he said, the mocking tone back in full force. “You may have anything you can carry.” </p><p>	Ahsóká stared back at him, face unreadable. </p><p>	“May I have your word on that, hahren?” </p><p>	Alistair had heard her use that word before. By the best of his recollection, it was a sign of respect. The man’s reaction seemed to confirm this. His expression changed to one of curiosity and surprise. He looked at Ahsóká for a long, thoughtful moment before responding. </p><p>	“On my honor as a Dalish. Whatever you can carry.” </p><p>	 This seemed to satisfy her because Ahsóká immediately took two steps toward the man before turning on her heel to approach Alistair. Everyone’s eyes were on her, all watching with some form of surprise. She looked up at Alistair with a familiar sparkle in her eye, but he just stared back down at her cluelessly. </p><p>	She took him by the wrist, bent her knees and waist, and pulled him down over her back. His eyes went wide as he realized what she was doing. The Dalish elves seemed to understand as well, all watching with astonishment as, with some amount of difficulty, she straightened her legs, lifting Alistair’s feet off of the forest floor. She turned to face the elven man and gave a slight bend of the knee and a mocking smile. “Dareth shiral, hahren,” And she turned to walk off down the path with Alistair slung over her shoulders like an enormous sack of flour. </p><p>	It took all of ten seconds before the Dalish all broke down laughing. </p><p>	“Wait! Wait, come back!” the elder called after them. “Come back, we’ll give you a ride!” He was laughing as well, all signs of hostility erased.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>